Aloha, Ouran!
by Spirit of Imagination
Summary: "Why do all the best people have to die?" "Because, when you have a garden of flowers, which do you pick first?" "The most beautiful..." The sadness of the world beats against me like the ocean beats against rocks on shore. But I will be stronger than before. PLEASE READ THE A/N IN CHAPTER 13! SUPER IMPORTANT TO ANY READERS!
1. Chapter 1 Welcome

**Hey people! This is my first OSHC fic, so please bear with me! I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club. I only have my OC which, hopefully, you guys will love! Please feel free to review, because that is what the review box is for! Do enjoy…**

* * *

The 1A class had a strange vibe to it. A new foreign student was to arrive today, and the rumors wouldn't cease.

"I've heard that she was a huge trouble maker at her previous schools."

"Well, I was told that she's been adopted more than 5 times!"

"Where is she even from?"

"No one knows for sure yet."

"Maybe she's from an unknown remote island in the middle of the ocean!"

"Don't be stupid."

Haruhi shook her head at the ridiculous statements. People really would believe anything. She felt two pairs of arms cross over her shoulders.

"So Haruhi, have you heard of the new student?" One asked.

"How could she not? It's all anyone is talking about." A slightly lower voice said.

"Yes. I obviously have heard of the exchange student. It's hard not to when everyone is spreading rumors about someone they don't even know." She said flatly.

"Oh Haruhi, you're no fun." They spoke in unison.

The teacher walked to the front of the class.

"Before I begin, I would like to introduce our foreign exchange student. Miss…um"

"Meli Kealoha."A soft sweet voice said from the door. The door opened fully, revealing a girl.

She was on the shorter side of the scale, probably around 5'3. Her skin was sun-kissed tan, freckles dotting over the bridge of her nose, and her hair was chocolate brown curls that cascaded down her back reaching her mid-thigh. Her hair was parted so her right side eye was covered over. She walked through the door way shyly, constantly smoothing down the same lock of hair with her hands. She wasn't wearing the designated uniform for Ouran. Instead in it's place was a light sea-green cardigan button up, a black skater skirt that cut off mid thigh, white knee stockings, and green suede mary jane's. on the left side of her head, her hair was tucked back, allowing a bright orange flower earring to be seen. She had a light brown satchel crossed over her left shoulder, and in her hands was a white canvas journal covered in pencil doodles.

"Please introduce yourself Kealoha-san." She nodded, crossing her arms over each other, in obvious discomfort.

"Umm… Aloha, my name is Meli Kealoha. I am from Kauai Island of Hawaii. I'm not great with speaking Japanese, so please bear with my mistakes… Mahalo sensei." She spoke softly, her eyes looking down to the floor.

"Any questions for Kealoha-san?"

Some hands went up. Meli nodded to one girl.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" Meli bit her lip. She that question was coming.

"Umm, well I needed to get it refit. It didn't quiet fit well on me..."

"What does your name mean in your native language?"

"Sweet Honey."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Mango Nectar."

"What hobbies do you like?"

"I love to cook. I also was an amazing surfer back in Kauai."

"Say a whole entire sentence in O`lelo Hawai`i." A taller red-head spoke out. Meli smiled. Someone knew their languages.

"Aloha kakahiaka! `O wai kou inoa?" She spoke fluently, a small bit of confidence finding her. The red-head smirked.

"Kaoru." Meli smiled. He knew her language!

"What did you say to him?"

"I said good morning, and asked his name."

"Okay. Enough for now. Kealoha-san, take a seat behind… Fujioka-san, please." Meli nodded, looking to where the teacher was indicating to go. A…wait. Was that a boy…or a girl? The person was wearing a male uniform but their face just had very feminine features. The big honey-brown eyes made them look like a girl, but Meli let it go. Maybe it was a boy that had female features, or a girl who felt more comfortable in the male uniform. Hey, who was she to judge?

She sat in the empty desk behind the person, feeling all eyes on her. He face began to fill with heat. She hated being the center of attention, and being put in the spotlight.

The teacher pulled the attention of the class back up to the front of the room, beginning the day's lesson. She still got the occasional glance from a few peers, but she ignored their stares. Meli folded her arms over her desk, putting her head down. She looked out the window to see a down pour of rain.

While rain made most people gloomy or sad, rain was a normal thing in Meli's life. In Kauai, it would rain every single day, and it sometimes helped her sleep. Rain was almost hypnotizing to Meli. She zoned out, mesmerized by the rain, and she missed the bell signaling the end of the class.

Meli felt a tap on her shoulder. She instantly snapped out of her hypnotized state, looking up. It was the person that sat in front of her, along with a pair of red-headed twins. One of them was Kaoru, the person who knew O`lelo Hawai`i. She wasn't sure who the other was.

"Class is over." The twins said in perfect unison. So in sync, it was scary.

"Thanks…So, which one of you is Kaoru? Do you really know the Hawaiian language?" Meli asked standing up, collecting her things.

The one on the right spoke. "I'm Kaoru. And, yes I do know the language…"

"…We both do in fact…" The other twin said. His voice was a bit lower than Kaoru's.

"...We both know many languages." Both said in sync. She blinked. These two took the meaning of 'twins' to a different level.

"Uhh…" Meli said unsure what to say next. Her cheeks began to turn pink of blush. She averted her gaze from the twins to the floor, her fingers twisting around from being put on the spot.

"My name is Haruhi by the way, Meli." Meli turned to the smiling brunette. Seriously, those eyes made him look like a girl! Meli nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you Haruhi!" Meli said with a smile.

"What class do you have next?" Haruhi asked.

"Um…" Meli said looking through her schedule. "Foreign language."

"We can show you the way if you would like."

Meli looked up at Haruhi. Help finding her way round this enormous school? Yes please!

"Oh, um sure. Thank you!"

Haruhi and the twins showed Meli the way to her class.

"I cannot thank you three enough. If I was by myself, I would probably be on the other side of the school."

"Seriously, you've said that at least 100 times now." The twins said.

"Sorry…"

"You've said _that_ too many times as well." Meli blushed.

"Well, see you around Meli." Haruhi said, before they turned around walking down the corridor.

_Wait. Did I just make three friends on my first 2 hours at this school?_

"Wait!" All three turned around, looking to Meli. "Names?" Meli said.

"Haruhi Fujioka."

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Hikaru Hitachiin."

Meli nodded, smiling brightly. Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**So yeah. What do you guys think? I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2 Mango Sticky Rice

**Hey dudes and dudettes! New chapter update = YAY! I own nothing, but my amazing OC whom you guys hopefully like. Please review, as it makes my day much brighter!**

**Thanks goes to the fallowing awesome blossom people who reviewed:**

**Queen Livykins**

**The purple Prussian**

**Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews! You're the best!**

**Do enjoy…**

The rest of the first half of the day sped by quick enough.

The rain hadn't the slightest bit lent up, and it was now a full-fledged storm. The rain was now hitting against the glass loudly, and a roll of distant thunder could be heard.

Now, while Meli did enjoy the rain, she did in no way like thunder. She would take earth quakes and hurricanes before a thunder storm.

At the sound of the rolling thunder, her whole body flinched, bringing in a couple of stares from others nearby.

The bell rung. End of the first half over. Only four more classes to go. She stood up from her seat, brushing of her dress, collecting her things, and leaving the empty class room. But as soon as she was no more than a foot away from the door way, two arms snaked under her arms, almost lifting her up off the ground. Thankfully, she could still walk on the floor with the tips on her toes. Meli looked up at the people who had 'captured' her. The Hitachiin twins.

Meli let out a huff.

"Care to explain what you two are doing?"

"You're coming with us and Haruhi to the refectory." Both said.

"Okay, but you could have just told me. No need for dragging me there by my arms."

"True, but that would be boring." Hikaru, she thought that's who it was, said.

"Yes, but still…"

"You're no fun Sweet Honey." Yeah, that was Kaoru. His voice was the tiniest bit higher pitched than his brother's.

Meli's face turned pink, and she turned her head away, facing down at the floor. No one called her Sweet Honey except for…her mom.

"Aw. You're blushing." The twins said together.

"I am not!"

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that."

"You guys didn't have to drag her here you know." Meli looked up, seeing Haruhi. At least she was someone with the right senses.

"Geez Haruhi. You're such a buzz kill." Hikaru retorted. The twins dropped Meli's arms, letting her full feet rest on the floor.

"Sorry about them," Haruhi apologized to Meli.

"Oh. It's fine. No worries, ya know." Meli said, giving Haruhi a shaka brah hand. Haruhi tilted her head in confusion. Meli giggled a little. "It's surfer lingo for no worries man." Meli said with a smile. Haruhi nodded in understanding.

"Meli, do you get your food here, or do you bring your own?"

"Oh I bring my own. I could get it here, but I prefer my home cooking." Meli answered Haruhi, pulling a bento from her bag.

They entered the refectory, instantly meet by girls happily giggling and swarming around the twins and Haruhi. Meli took a step back, trying not to get trampled over.

The three of them waved the girls off in a kind manner. One twin grabbed Meli's hand, bringing her over to a table, where they all sat at. The twins went to get their own food, leaving Haruhi and Meli.

"So what did you bring Haruhi?" Meli asked.

"Oh just the normal stuff, nothing really fancy." Haruhi answered showing Meli her opened bento. "What is in yours?"

"I have some mango sticky rice, and some Kahlua pork that I made. I remember making this stuff with my whole family at luaus at the beach my dad owns. Everyone, even people that weren't related by blood, came. We considered our friends our family! Those luaus were the best. My dad's friends would hang around each other, and talk about stuff to do with their big business plans, a lot of the women would help make the Kahlua pork or chicken. Elders would sometimes watch the really young kids. I remember that one time, my cousins and I went down to the beach with our boards, and we made a bet with each other, claiming that ourselves would catch the best wave. Whoever won got the losers moochi. I was so close to winning that one, but right as the best wave came in, I didn't stand up quick enough, and I got caught in the rip tide. My cousin, Lokela, won. I have to say, he caught that wave pretty good, but he's never going to let me live it down that I slipped on my board and got stuck under the wave. That was fun though. I remember another time when my aunt Kani, my cousin Wila, and I played music at a luau once. Kani played her bongo drum, Wila played her bass, and I played my ukulele. As soon as we played a few measures in, everyone started to sing with us!" Meli stopped talking, now seeing the twins sitting in front of her. Her face filled with warmth.

"Well don't stop there."

"Have I been talking this whole entire time?" Meli asked shyly. They nodded. "Sorry about that. I've never talked that much at once."

"So…you can sing?"

"Well, I don't think I can. I've never sung by myself in front of anyone. I've got bad stage fright." Meli replied. She saw devious smirks appear on the twins' faces.

"Let's play a game." The said, they said looking straight at her. It felt like they were looking into her soul.

"Okay…? What game?" Meli asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"Guys, don't do this to her." Haruhi warned.

"Don't do what?" Meli asked confusion written on her face. Their smirks grew more of a devilish look.

"Let's play 'which one is Hikaru' game!" Both said, putting identical green newsboy hats on, covering their parted hair.

"Ummm…." Meli looked at both of them. _How am I supposed to tell them apart? _ She tried to take a deep breath. _Okay, Hikaru has a slightly lower toned voice and has a more mischievous aura to him than Kaoru. Damn, this is harder than I thought… _"I'm not quite sure….uh. This one is Hikaru," Meli said pointing to the one on the right. "And this one is Kaoru…? Please don't be mad if I'm wrong!"

"Wrong. But, we'll let it pass. You just met us. But as your punishment…" Hikaru started.

"…You have to come to the host club…" Kaoru continued.

"…And sing for us." They finished together. Meli stared at the two, unable to speak. She clenched her hands up, but released them from tension. She lost, and had to pay the price. Oh well.

Haruhi gave them a death glare.

"So Meli, what do you have?" The twins asked.

"Mango sticky rice." Meli said. Their faces had look of confusion. "Here," she said picking up a small clump of rice with a bit of the sweet yellow-orange fruit with her chopsticks. "Try some." She held it out to them. They each raised one eyebrow. Meli rolled her eyes. "Oh, come one." She said, grabbing Kaoru's face, shoving the rice in his mouth. He pulled back quickly, but chewed the food Meli placed in his mouth.

"Not bad." He said with a smirk. Meli smiled.

**Chapter two – complete. What did you think? Please tell little ol' me. Please and Thank you!**

**I have a really cute idea for the next chapter, so stay tuned! Hint: Meli will be at the host club!**

**So, that's all I have to say.**

**Bye guys! Kisses**


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise Us

**Oh my god guys! Heya. How are you. I hope your day so far has been wonderful, as mine has.**

**I got more reviews, and I am very grateful for that.**

**Thanks to the fallowing awesome blossom people:**

**xSakura-Blossomx**

**Angelica Felicity Brice**

**RM Kox**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I love you guys!**

**The end of this chapter is a bit sad. To me it was at least.**

**The song she sings is in my author profile at the bottom of the page**

**So without further ado, I present chapter 3. Please do enjoy….**

* * *

On the way out of the refectory, Meli remembered her 'punishment'.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Where is the host club exactly?"

"Music room three." They said walking away with Haruhi. _What is a host club anyways? Guess I'll find out…_

* * *

The school day was over. But the rain wasn't. The thunder was gone, but the rain was still pounding against the glass windows.

* * *

Meli collecting her stuff from her locker, relocking it, and making her way down the hall. She was able to find most of her class rooms earlier without getting extremely lost. Sure, she had accidentally went into a classroom for 3rd years, then missing a whole entire class from getting lost, then walking into a 2nd year class…okay yeah, she got super lost. But, most of the people were nice enough to redirect her without getting irritated with her.

Since she would be staying after for a bit longer, she called her driver, telling him to come pick her up later on.

She went up one of the huge rounded stair case. Meli found herself in a long corridor, unsure which way to turn. _It's always the last one you try…_ She turned to the left, walking down through the pink walled hallway. Every single room but music room 3. Meli decided to turn back around, tripping over her own feet in the process. Her knees skimmed on the floor, her wrists thudding on the floor somewhat breaking her fall stopping her head from making any contact with the floor.

"Ow…" Meli muttered to herself. _God, I'm such a freaking klutz! _ Meli picked up her bag that scattered to her right, papers and books had fallen out. She shoved her things back in the bag, getting to her feet. The lower palm of her left hand had been scrapped in the fall, but she ignored it.

Meli kept walking down the long corridor, her eyes looking from room to room. She heard the faint sound of girly giggles. She headed that way. Sure enough, there it was; music room number three. The door was shut, but she could hear people, mainly very feminine voices. _Should I knock, or just go in? _ Meli bit down on her lower lip, a bad habit of hers when she was unsure of what to do in situations. She hesitantly knocked on the door, waiting a second before lowering her hand to the door knob. She turned it, slowly pushing the door open. She looked in with her head half showing in the doorway.

She saw girls sitting around on red velvety sofas, talking to different guys around the whole room. She looked around. The twins were together at on table, and Haruhi on one of the sofas.

Meli stepped inside hesitantly, trying not to attract attention. And failing. Next thing she knew, a tall blonde boy was standing in front of her, holding a deep red rose out to her. She had to admit, he was very handsome.

"Hello dear princess. I have never seen such a beautiful creature as you before." Meli's face was instantly dusted in blush at his words. She looked down at the floor.

"Th-thank you. Is…is this the host club?" Meli said shyly.

"Oh there you are, Meli." She looked up seeing the twins in front of her. "We thought that you wouldn't show up at all."

"Why wouldn't she show up?" The blonde asked.

"We told her she had to come and sing for us. Come on Meli." They said grabbing her hand, pulling her along with them.

Meli was now at their table sitting in front of them.

"What do you want me to sing?" Meli asked quietly.

"Surprise us." Kaoru said. Meli nodded, digging through her bag. She pulled out a small case, opening it, revealing a carved wood ukulele. She strummed each string, and tuning them accordingly.

"Okay…" She said taking a deep breath. She began to play some chords.

_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
__I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
__I fell right through the cracks__  
__Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out__  
__I'll be giving it my bestest__  
__And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.__  
__I reckon, it's again my turn__  
__To win some or learn some._

_But I wont hesitate, no more no more This is our fate I'm yours_

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,__  
__Open up your plans and damn you're free.__  
__Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.__  
__Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family__  
__And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate__  
__No more, no more.__  
__It cannot wait,__  
__I'm sure.__  
__There's no need to complicate.__  
__Our time is short.__  
__This is our fate,__  
__I'm yours._

_Ohhh Yeahhhh_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
__And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer__  
__But my breath fogged up the glass__  
__And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason__  
__To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.__  
__It's what we aim to do.__  
__Our name is our virtue._

_But I won't hesitate__  
__No more, no more.__  
__It cannot wait,__  
__I'm yours._

_Ohhh Yeahhhh_

Meli looked up, playing the last few chords, holing her breath. Silence. _Was I really that bad?..._ The twins were staring at her, shock written all over their faces. Meli bit her bottom lip. She looked over the room. Stares.

She stood up quickly, grabbing her bag, running across the room to the doors. She opened them quickly and ran out.

* * *

The twins watched as she ran out of the room.

"Thant could have gone a lot worse." Hikaru said

"And better." Said Kaoru, standing up to leave.

* * *

Meli ran through the halls and down the stairs, exiting through the entrance doors. Only to be greeted with a down pour of rain. She didn't mind though. She plopped down on the top steps, and began to cry.

The rain was beginning to make her very cold, but she just ignored her shivering muscles. Her driver wasn't here yet. Good. Maybe she could give herself some more time to get rid of her pent up emotions.

Tears continuously cascaded down the soft caramel skin of her face, making her vision blurry. She stood up her body unbalanced, swaying from side to side.

Her hair was completely soaked, as well as her dress. She crossed her arms crossed over each other involuntarily trying to keep warm.

She became so frigid that she began to lose feeling of her fingers, her lips turning slightly blue. Yet in her state of hysteria, she didn't notice. She kept walking down the walkway, but her ankles gave out on her from the cold rain. She collapsed to the ground, falling down on the grass

Meli looked up at the grey clouded sky, a waterfall of tears falling down her face.

"Oh mom, why did you have to leave?" She said. Her eyelids began to fall over her eyes. Her mind began to slip away from her. Before going completely out, she heard a voice calling out to her.

Blackness consumed her mind, her head falling limply falling to the ground.

* * *

**So yeah. That's it. I told you, kinda sad.**

**Please review. Please. Pretty Please.**

**I have nothing left to say, sooooo**

**See you guys in the next update! Bye. Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4 My Ohana

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I havn't updated in forever. It's been like a week or something, and I apologize for that! **

**You guys deserve better. T-T **

**Please review and stuff like that. Please.**

* * *

Meli's eyes opened from sleep. Her eyes were meet with a bright white light, making it hard to clearly see much of anything. She was still drowsy, and her mind wasn't processing things very well. She wasn't sure where she was, but she could take a few guesses.

1: her own room. She felt something soft and somewhat squishy beneath her, maybe it was her mattress.

2: a hospital room. It would explain the sterile cleanliness sent.

3: Maybe she was just dead. Extremely bright light, feeling a bit light-headed.

Meli closed her eyes for a moment, trying to cease her headache.

"Oh, are you awake now Miss Kealoha?" Meli looked towards the voice speaking to her. It was a nurse dressed in a wrinkleless clean neat white uniform dress. _That crosses of the first and last option of the_ _list._ Meli sat up, massaging her temples.

"Yes, I am. What happened, and why am I here?" She asked.

"One of the Hitachiin twins said that he had seen you outside on the ground in the rain, and then he brought you inside. You're very lucky that he had found you soon enough. One more minute in that rain, and you would have a bad case of hypothermia. Why were you out doing in the freezing cold rain anyways?"

Meli looked down at her hands, biting her bottom lip.

"I don't know really…" She trailed off.

"Well anyway, I have contacted your father, as well as your older sister. They should be here any minute. I would advise you to staying home for tomorrow, as you will most likely still have a fever. Stay rested and well hydrated." Meli nodded.

"I understand, mahalo." Meli said nodding her head. The young nurse tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry, I'm still used to speaking in my native tongue. I meant to say thank you." The nurse smiled at Meli nodding in understanding. "Um, do you know where the twin that brought me here is?"

"I'm sorry, but he left not to long after he had brought you in here

"That's okay."

Meli laid her head back down for a few minutes, processing what had entered her mind.

Apparently, she had gone outside in a torrential downpour of rain, fell to the ground, and was brought to the infirmary by one of the twins. She remembered the part about going out in the rain, but didn't know that she had fallen down on the ground. Maybe she had had a nervous breakdown or something, and didn't have any control over her actions at the time. It had happened before…after the accident...

Never mind.

* * *

The door swung open, showing Meli's father as well as her older sister, two looked almost identical, aside from the fact that Nani was about 3 inches taller, and her hair was less wavy than Meli's. Nani ran over to Meli.

"Ohmygodareyouokay? Whathappenedtoyou?" Nani said, never stopping between her words.

"I'm fine kaikua`ana, I just have a hard time understanding what you say when you speak too fast." Meli replied with a small smile. Nani let out a little laugh.

* * *

Their father, Kekoa Kealoha, had finished talking with the nurse, and summoned his daughters to the car. The driver was in front of the prestigious academy, standing in front of the back limo door. He quickly opened the door as he saw the family of three aproching the vehicle.

The rain had cleared up quickly, leaving puddles of rain water everywhere. The sky was still a cloudy grey, but a small hole in the clouds could be seen not to far off, allowing a ray of sunshine to land down on the earth.

The sisters sat in the very back of the limo next to each other. Nani was texting fiercely in her phone, Meli sketching two boys on one of her notebooks. Nani glanced over to her little sister's drawing.

"Who are those two?" Nani asked, with a hint of a suggestive tone. Meli rolled her eyes.

"No one in particular."

"Uh-huh. Sure." Nani, went back to messaging one of her many friends she had made in her first week of University. Nani had been accepted into many collages and universities, because of her being very intelligent. She had graduated high school with flying colors, and waited to apply for university until after their move. She was immediately brought into the system, and accepted quickly. Though she had entered late, she was still able to keep up. She was now studying to become something along the lines of a fashion designer.

Nnai looked back up from her oh-so deep conversation via text.

"You never answered my question earlier."

"Huh?" Meli questioned.

"I had asked you what had happened to you. You never replied."

"I have no idea how you remember this kind of stuff. I was informed by my nurse there that I had been outside in the pouring rain, passed out, and was brought inside by ne of the Hitachiin twins."

"So that's who you were drawing?"

"No!" Meli answered, her face warming up.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that."

Whoa. Some serious deja vu there.

* * *

**And done. not to bad for a somewhat short chapter... Right?**

**Tell me what you think, and I promise that the next update will be much quicker (and hopefully lengthier).**

**Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5 My devil sister, Nani

**Hey again! Yeah, double update today! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Once again, please review and all that jazz.**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

Meli flopped down on her enormous king sized bed. To her, it was bigger than king sized. You could probably fit 5 people on it with room to spare. But, she couldn't complain. The big mattress was like a fluffy cloud, and she could control the temperature of it. And, when she had nightmares where she would toss herself around, she wouldn't fall off. She happened to have a fairly bad habit of rolling off the edge.

She heated the soft bed to a warm comforting temperature. Hopefully it would still be heated after she went into her sauna. Yes, she had a personal sauna attached to her room. Meli used it to relax, or warm up, since she was still adjusting to the cooler temperatures of Japan.

Meli disrobed herself of her uniform dress as well as her undergarments, and wrapped a silk dressing gown around her small frame. The soft material slid against her skin gently. Meli tied her long hair into two low buns. She opened the sliding door to her sauna.

A soft cloud of warm steam escaped, caressing her skin. It looks like the maids had already started heating the stones. Meli stepped inside, immediately met with warmth. She sat herself down on one of the wood benches, and laid herself down.

* * *

After a few minutes, she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Meli asked.

"The devil herself." Her sister said in a deep sultry tone.

"You may enter." Meli said with a laugh. The door slid open, and Nani walked in, herself too in a silk robe. Hers though slightly shorter. Nani plopped down next to her sister on the wood bench.

"How was your day? Aside from almost going hypothermic."

"Eh. It was okay. I met a few nice people; Haruhi Fujioka. I can't tell if Haruhi's a boy with every feminine features, or a cross-dresser. But he, or she, wears the male uniform. Just those eyes! They're big and honey brown and just have a very female kind of look."

Nani nodded.

"Anyone else? What about those twins you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, them? They're a bit…devilish. But I can tell they're both sweet. Hikaru is a bit more mischievous and head-strong than Kaoru, who is a little more mature and reserved… Also, they are identical red headed twins."

"Oooh… Red heads?" Meli rolled her eyes at her sister. Nani had a bit of a soft spot for red heads. "Are they cute?"

Meli's face turned pink.

"No!"

"Really? 'Cus, your face is saying otherwise. Come on Meli, spill!"

Her face blushed deeper. Meli sat up, turning away from her sister.

"My. Lips. Are. Sealed."

"Then you leave me no choice." Nani said in an evil tone. Meli turned her head slowly towards Nani.

"You wouldn't."

"Really?" Nani said, quickly grabbing Meli's arm. Nani began to run her French manicured fingers against the inside of Meli's forearm starting at her wrist, going up to her elbow. It gave Meli an uncomfortable tingling sensation in her arm, making her cringe. Meli tried to escape her sister's grasp on her wrist, but it was no use. The sensation in her arm began to spread up her arm. Meli whimpered in discomfort.

"Ho`opau! Okay, okay! I'll talk." Meli begged. Nani stopped teasing her little sister's arm.

"I knew you would. I am _very _persuasive." She said smirking.

"Alright. Alright. The Hitachiin twins, well..." Meli started, her cheeks growing warm. "They both have pretty hazel eyes, that just…ugh. Okay fine, they're kind of cute..."

"Awww!"

"Don't even start." Meli sassed.

"Ooooh. Someone's getting defensive."

Meli let out a huff of annoyance.

"Hey," Nani said, nudging Meli's arm. "Your secrets safe with me."

"What secret?"

"You know. I promise I won't tell dad you met two cute guys." Nnai said suggestively.

"Ugh, stop it!"

"Why must I?" Nani said innocently, gently grabbing her sister's chin. "It's my job to tease and torment you."

_Well, that spot has already been taken_. Meli thought to herself.

* * *

**How was that for ya? Huh? Huh?**

**Please review and stuff.**

**Bye guys, see ya in the next update!**

**PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6 You're Pupule

**Hey dude! I wrote some more for you lovely readers.**

**Thanks to all who continue to review. Luv you!**

**Quick note: I made some outfits for Meli, as well as Nani, on Polyvore. The links for them will be put on my author profile. Please note that some of the outfits I made are not yet put in the story line, but will come later on. So those may come as tiny little spoilers. So please chck those out if you want to.**

**Another quick note to ya'll: I do use some of the Hawaiian Language in my writing, and I do try to explain most of the words. In this chapter my characters use:**

**Pehea`oe How are you**

**pupule Crazy**

**ku`uipo Sweetheart**

**and of course**

**Aloha hello, goodbye, love**

**Please continue to review and stuff. It makes me so happy when I see notifications in my inbox!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

The sauna doors slid open. Meli stepped out, still wearing her silk gown. She stepped out, feeling much more relaxed than when she had entered, closing the doors behind her.

She slipped out of her silk robe, exchanging it for a lose tan shirt, soft grey shorts, an ecru butterfly wing poncho sweater, cream leg warmers, and charcoal knit booties.

Meli sat down on her bed, opening her mac book. She should be doing her homework, but she would be staying home tomorrow. She opened her skype, and began to message her cousin Celina. Technically, they weren't cousins by blood. But back in Kauai, your friends were your family.

**Meli:** Hey Cel. I miss you so much already

She waited for a reply. Celina was very tech savvy, and was always on her laptop.

**Celina:** Hey bae! I miss you too, but you're just gonna have to deal with it :p

**Meli:** How's it going without me?

**Celina:** Not too bad. Lani and Lokela are over at my place right now. You wanna video chat with all of us?

**Meli:** Why not.

Meli waited for her group of friends across the ocean to reply with a video call. Soon enough, a pop up on the screen said 'incoming call'. She quickly accepted it, to be greeted by Lani, a girl with caramel skin with curly turquoise blue hair, another girl, Celina, with lighter skin and crimped brunette hair, and a boy, Lokela, with messy dark hair and sun kissed skin covered in freckles.

"Aloha Meli!" They all said in unison.

"Aloha, Lani, Lokela, Celina. Pehea`oe?"

"We're all good. What about you?" Lokela asked.

"Well, my first day of school and I already had somewhat of a nervous breakdown."

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?" Lani asked, concern written on her face.

"I meet these two guys and-"

'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Guys?" Celina asked with a very suggestive look on her face.

"No! Stop it! God, you guys are just like Nani! ANYWAYS, these two guys, who happen to be twins, dragged me to their host club-"

"Host club?" Lokela questioned.

"Stop interrupting me!"

"Geez, sorry."

"Yes, it's a host club. NOT what you are thinking though, Lani." Meli said shooting a glare to Lani, who merely shrugged it off. "From what I had seen, they _just_ charm and entertain young ladies, like myself."

"Sooo, back to you having a nervous breakdown...?" Celina asked.

"Yes, okay. They had me play a song for them on my ukulele-"

"Oh! Did you sing? What song?" Lani asked.

"I did sing yes, and it was...I'm yours..." Meli said, blush starting to appear on her cheeks.

"Awwwww!" Lani squealed.

"Any-who, when I finished, everyone was staring at me shocked, and I kinda took it the wrong way thinking that I sucked, I probably did, and I ran outside in the rain crying, and I kinda passed out... But then one of the twins saw me and brought me back inside."

"You're pupule." Lokela muttered. Lani and Celina whacked the back of his head swiftly. "Ouch..."

"I am not!" Meli yelled out.

"You kind of are, ku`uipo." Celin said.

"What?! Then why did you just smack me if you agreed!?" Lokela cried out.

"Because you're an ass." Lani said bluntly to her brother. Lokela gave Lani an 'up yours' arm gesture. She flipped him off.

"Could you two for once stop bitching with each other?" Meli asked not amused by their antics. Both let out a sigh, before nodding to Meli. "Good."

"So you ran outside in the rain and cried, then you were saved by some guy you had just met that day?" Celina asked.

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes it sound like something out of a cliché romance novel. But yes, in a nutshell, that's what happened."

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd **

**scene.**

**What do you think?**

**You like?**

**I hope so!**

**Please review and all that jazz!**

**See ya'll in the next update! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7 My weird friends

**Hey guys! :D Another chapter *confetti***

**Thanks to the fallowing awesome blossom people for reviewing:**

**Tokyoghoul234**

**Queen Livykins**

**The Purple Prussian**

**RMKox**

**Sarang.h3 guest**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and constructive criticism. You guys are amazing! luv you!**

**please enjoy this next chapter and please review!**

* * *

A knock on the door made Meli look up from her video call.

"Come in." She said. A maid opened the door slightly.

"Dinner is ready down stairs. Your father and sister are there waiting for you."

"Mahalo, Amaya. Tell them I'll be down in a minute. They can start without me." The maid nodded her head, and closed the door.

Meli turned back to the computer screen.

"Well, I have to go. I'll be sure to call or something later. Bye!" Meli said blowing a kiss to the three people on the screen.

"Bye Meli." They all said back waving to her. Meli closed the lid of her mac book, standing up from her bed.

She left her room, walking down the long hallway covered in framed photos and paintings. She stopped at one of them. It was a painting of her great-great-great-great grandparents from her father's side, that owned a huge part of virgin Hawaiian land from the 1800's. It was passed down in her family for generations, ending up in the hands of her father. He had sold a big portion of it to resort owners, but kept the rest for her family to have some of the last virgin Hawaiian land. Which pleased Meli. If he had sold it all, she felt it would betray their heritage of pure untouched land.

Meli continued her way down the hallway. She made her way to the enormous staircase that slightly curved in the walls.

She sat bridal style on the rail, sliding all the way down, jumping off safely landing on her feet at the bottom. She got a few glances from some of the maids, but they just looked away. She had been sliding down the stair case since they had moved in to their mansion.

Meli walked into the dining room, her father at the head of the table, Nani on the left side of the table. The room was light by a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the tall ceiling.

"Hey Nani, hello makuakane." Meli greeted them.

"Hello kaikamahine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright." Meli responded, sitting in the chair Nani had pulled out next to her. "How was your day, makuakane?"

Kekoa Kealoha looked over at his short daughter. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"I had quite a few meetings today. I will be leaving you and Nani here tomorrow , and will be gone until Saturday."

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"I'm flying over to San Francisco for a meeting with their team management there, so I'll be gone for 6 days."

The two daughters nodded at their father.

* * *

After their dinner, Meli excused herself back to her room.

She opened her mac again. Meli began to continue her conversation with Celina, with Lani often taking Celina's laptop away and writing her own stuff to Meli.

**Meli: you asleep?**

**Celina: obviously not ;) Hi meli! its me lani I miss you so much come back to Kauai!**

**Meli: Hey Lani. guys, why are you not asleep? It's like 2 am in Kauai! **

**Celina: Your point?**

**Meli: you should go to sleep!**

**Celina: well you're that one messaged me**

**Celia: Sorry bout Cel. She's being a bit of a bitch. **

**Meli:...**

**Celia: Sorry. That was Lani. **

**Meli: that explains a lot. I'm tired, goodnight Cel. I'll talk to you guys later.**

**Celina: kisses from all of us. Aloha!**

**Celina: I don't get a special goodbye Meli? I thought u luved me!**

**Meli: Yes Lani, I luv u! Aloha to all of you lovelies!**

**Celina: Aloha!**

Meli closed her mac book after her conversation.

She stepped off bed, walking over to the small shrine on top of her dresser. She opened it, revealing a framed picture of a woman with dark hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She sat down on the floor on her knees, closing her eyes.

_Hey mom. It's me, Meli. How are you doing? Good, I hope. Dad's going on a business trip to San Francisco tomorrow. I feel like he works too hard, but he means well. I made some potential friends today at school. They seem really nice. I'm not sure how Nani is doing at school, but I think she has a bunch of friends. She seems happy. My friends back in Kauai seem to be doing alright. You remember Celina and Lani. And of course Lokela. I don't want to take up too much of your time. We all miss you, and wish you the best. Aloha nui loa._

Meli closed the shrine, standing up from her knees.

She went back to her huge bed, pulling back the sheets, and slipping underneath. She flicked her light off, leaving her room completely dark, except for the light the moon was giving off from her big windows.

_Goodnight. _She thought, her eyelids becoming heavy with sleep.

* * *

Meli woke the next morning. The sun was shining through her windows. Which seemed odd. Meli had excepted her sister, or the maid at least to come and wake her. She grabbed her orange iPhone next to her on the nightstand, reading the time it had.

_**9:48**_

A sudden realization came over her. She had to say home. She wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she was fatally sick, but then again. She didn't want to go. Not after yesterday.

Well, in that case. Meli buried herself deeper in the blankets of her bad, wanting to stay in it's warmth.

A knock on the door. Ugh.

She let out a groan.

"Miss Meli? Your father has requested you in the dining room before he leaves for the airport." The maid, Amaya, spoke.

"...mmm..."

"Miss? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute." Meli said.

She sat up from her bed, slipping her wool booties back on her feet. Her mansion may be well heated, but she was still getting used to the weather of Japan.

Meli quickly, walked out of her room.

She ran down the stairs into the foyer, and into the dining room. Her father was sitting at the table with his laptop in front of him, sipping coffee.

"Morning dad." She said in a tired voice.

"Good morning, bed head."

Meli tilted her head in confusion. She walked to the mirror on the wall over the hutch. Her hair was frizzy, and puffed up all around her head. She let out a small laugh, her father joining in. Meli turned back around to him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes. I just wanted to talk to you before I left you and your sister here for the week." Meli nodded in response to her father. She sat down in a chair next to her father.

Her stomach made a sound. She clutched her abdomen. Kekoa laughed at his daughter warmly.

"Amaya." He called out, the maid running in. "Can you bring in some food for Meli from the kitchen." The maid nodded, and went in through the kitchen doors. She came back in, carrying a silver tray, setting it down in front of Meli.

Fried egg over rice, a bowl of papaya and strawberries, and a mango fruit smoothie. Just what she liked.

"So how was school yesterday kaikamahine?" Kekoa asked.

"It was okay I guess."

"Any friends?"

"Umm... I guess you could say that." Meli said sipping her smoothie.

"Good, good." He didn't push any further. If she didn't want to tell, he wouldn't pry too much.

"Nani seems to be alright. Did she tell you anything about University?" He asked. Meli shook her head.

"Nani seems happy, I guess. She's constantly texting people, so I guess she's getting along alright."

"That's good. Well, I'm going to have to leave in about a minute." He said, standing up from his seat. "Don't cause to much trouble for the maids.'

"I won't" She said.

"Good. Now I must be off. I'll see you on Saturday. Be sure to call if anything happened." He told her, ruffling of messy hair.

"Aloha dad!"

"Aloha Meli." He replied walking out of the dining room.

* * *

She finished eating her breakfast quickly, thanking Amaya.

She left the dining room, heading back up the stairs.

Meli went back into her room. She sat down on her bed and picked up her phone. _**16 new messages.**_

She unlocked her phone, opening messenger. All new messages from: Celina, Lani, and Lokela. Of course.

**Celina: Hey Meli! I'm skipping 8th period chemistry. _sent at 9:50 am_**

9:50 am Japanese time...so around 2:50 pm Hawaii time.

**Celina: Meli! Ami-lee got in a fight with Jerome during study hall today! _sent at 9:52 am_**

**Lani: Meli! I'm finally passing Geometry! I got a 87 on the last test. aren't you so proud of me :) _sent at 9:58 am_**

**Celina: OMG! Alex slipped and fell into the pool during PE today! It was hilarious! _sent at 9:59 am_**

**Lokela: I got promoted to captain of the soccer team! :D _sent at 10:01 am_**

**Lani: Someone spray painted the outdoor lockers! now they're neon yellow and light green! _sent at 10:05 am_**

**Lokela: There was a monk seal spotted on a beach not too far from the high school! _sent at 10:14 am_**

**Celina: Rose called a ms. stayford muggle and got detention! OMG I couldn't stop laughing! _sent at 10:15 am_**

Meli laughed to herself from the texts she had received. She wrote back to all of them in a group chat.

**Meli: oh god! I read the stuff you guys sent me, and I couldn't stop laughing! great job on getting promoted to captain Lokela! Steffen's been captain for way too long! Cool that your FINALLY passing geometry! you've had a like 58 last semester! I miss you guys so much, and would love to talk to you guys today, but the nurse said that I need to sleep today. ttyl! love you dudes! stay weird.**

She sent it, and laid back down on her bed.

Meli tried to fall asleep, but it wasn't happening.

"Amaya." She called. Nothing. "Amaya!" She called louder.

The young maid opened the door of Meli's room.

"What is it miss? Can I get you anything?"

"Can you close the curtains please?" Meli mumbled into her pillow. Amaya nodded to the teen girl. She went to the windows, pulling the curtains over the glass, making the room darker.

"Is that better?" Amaya asked.

"M-hm." Meli said nodding into her pillow.

"Okay. Call me in if you need anything."

"Mahalo Amaya."

* * *

**That's done!**

**What did you dudes think? You like?**

**I hope so.**

**Quick Note: For anyone is confused on who is who- **

**Kekoa is Meli's dad, if you didn't catch that in pervious chapters.**

**Celina, Lani, Lokela are Meli's friends from Kauai**

**Nani is Meli's older sister in collage**

**Amaya is the head maid at the Kealoha Mansion**

**Just wanted to clear that up if some people didn't catch on right away.**

**Thanks for reding, and please f=review and stuff**

**Bye guys! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Don't touch the oranges

**Hey guys! *prepares for angry people that have waited forever for this chapter* I apologize for my procrastination. I always say to myself stuff like **_**Oh I'll just write more once I wake up a 2 am, or as soon as I get home I'll write some more, **_**but as you can imagine, it never happens. So I sincerely apologize.**

**I feel even worse since this chapter is one of the shorter ones, and the pace of the story is a bit slow, but hopefully within the next 2-3 chapters, the story will pick up pace. So that's something to look forward to.**

**Thanks to all the reviews, as I appreciate them very much. I get so happy when I see a new e-mail from fanfiction saying someone reviewed it or favorite it! I just get all gushy and can't stop smiling! Unless it's a mean review. One story of mine had a horrible comment on it and I felt disgusted reading it. Thankfully though, none of you lovely people do that.**

**Please review and all that jazz.**

**I will stop talking now and present the next chapter of **_**Aloha, Ouran**_**!**

* * *

Meli spent most of the rest of the day sleeping, like she was directed to. Well, more like 'sleeping'. Any time Amaya would come in to check on her, she would pull the sheets over her face closing her eyes shut. And it seemed to work. No one bugged her.

At around 5:50, Meli heard the main doors open, and someone then rushing up the stairs. The person knocked on her door hurriedly.

"Meli? Meli, I need your help!" Meli didn't respond to her sister.

Nani opened the girl's door.

"Meli! I know you're not asleep you faker!" Nani yelled, pulling the covers off Meli, exposing her to the cooler air.

"Nani! What is it?"

"I'm going out with some of my friends to some fancy place, and I don't know what to wear! Please help me!"

"You. Nani. The girl studying to become a fashion designer. My sister who redresses me when I go out with my friends, because I can't put together an outfit. Needs _my _help?" Meli asked.

"Oh come on come on!" Nani said, pulling her sister out of her bed. "They're coming to pick me up at 6:30, so I don't have much time. Just help me with this one time!"

"Fine." Meli replied. Nani dragged Meli into her room. She ran to the tall wardrobe, pulling out various articles of clothing. Meli watched her sister struggle putting things together.

"Here." Meli said. "You wanted my help, so I'll help you." Meli started to pull things from different groups out, pairing them with other things. "So what are these friends of yours like?"

"Hm? Oh well, Gen is studying to be a bio chemist and is super kind to everyone. Masago is kinda quirky and weird, but in a good way. She's a total theatre nerd. Katsu is super funny. He's a bit edgy, but sweet. Kyo is really artsy. He's an amazing photographer from what I've seen."

Meli nodded.

"Seems like nice people."

"Yeah. They are."

* * *

At around 6, Nani finally settled on an outfit Meli had put together for her. It was a blue crossover shirt, a black skater skirt, orange platform heels, a bunch of bangle bracelets, neon hoop earrings, and with her opal nose piercing.

"This actually isn't that bad. It's kind of cute actually." Nani said admiring the outfit in the tall mirror.

"See? My sense of style is not as bad as you may think." Meli replied.

Nani turned to her, smiling.

"Thanks." She said, wrapping her arms over Meli's shoulders. She hugged her back. "I feel bad leaving you here by yourself tonight."

"What? Nah, I'll be fine. You go have fun with your friends!"

"That reminds me. I want to meet these people you told me about today. I need to see if they're the right people you should hang out with."

"Nani!"

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Nai said, letting go of Meli. "But really though. If they do anything that I may deem as shady, I kid you not, I will do something."

"What do you mean by 'something'?"

"Just….Something!"

"Okay, okay."

"I need to do my makeup now. You can go back to 'sleeping' if you want." Nani said, using air quotes around '_sleeping'_. Meli stuck out her tongue at Nani, who repaid the gesture.

"I'm gonna go talk to Celina. See you later."

"Bye ku`uipo."

Meli left Nani's room, going back to her own room.

She sat back down on her bed, pulling her mac from the nightstand, going to her skype. _6:15 pm here in Japan, so…_ Meli stopped her thoughts doing out the math on her fingers. _11:15 pm in Kaui. Yeah, she's probably awake playing Minecraft. _Meli sent a quick message to Cleina asking if she was awake. She waited a while, no response coming through. Celina's parents maybe had finally taken away her electronics and gaming devices, leaving her with nothing to do but go to sleep.

Meli herself was beginning to feel tired. She pulled the blankets over her body, resting her head on the big soft pillow.

She had a feeling that she would just end up staying awake the whole time, like she normally did when she tried to sleep.

This time though, she actually did fall asleep.

* * *

"Don't touch the oranges."

"I know you like chocolate."

"A seal fell out of the tree."

"That's a big jellyfish."

Meli had a bit of a habit of talking absolute nonsense in deep sleep. Deep sleep was something that she hadn't had in a long time. But she savored these few hours of deep and blissful sleep, letting her dreams run wild.

* * *

**Don't hate me please! I wasn't sure what to write next and blah blah blah: every excuse you've heard form a fanfic writer who procrastinates. Yeah, I won't bore you to death with my excuses.**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Please review some more, because it motivates me to write more and more.**

**See ya'll in the next update BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9 Wake ups and cake dreams

**Hello fellow nerds, fan-girls, fan-boys, or really bored people!**

**As you may have known, I have re-written a LOT of this chapter.**

**Please, please, please! read the AN at the bottom for full details and other stuff! **

**Okay, onto the story ^-^**

* * *

_Walking along the shore line Hanalei Bay. The waves splashed against the white sand beach and volcanic rocks._

_She started humming a song from the 80's, her and Nani would sing together. She started to sing out the lyrics._

_Jessie is a friend, yeah  
I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine_

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night _

_You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that_

_A knocking sound stopped her musical number. She looked over seeing a multi colored hair mer- person. Meli looked over at the mermaid sitting on a large rock, hitting the top with her hand._

"_Miss? Miss?" The mermaid continuously said, still knocking against the rock. Meli tilted her head to the side in pure confusion._

"_What the f-"_

* * *

Meli began to stir from her lucid dream state of sleep.

"Miss Meli. Breakfast is ready downstairs. You have about two hours to get ready for school. Your uniform is not yet finished being tailored. I do suggest wearing something similar as to what you wore the day before."

Meli groaned into her pillow, stuffing her face in deeper into the fluffiness. Amaya sighed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you chose?"

Another un-content moan.

"Alright." Amaya said, before tearing the blankets off of the small teenage girl. Meli retracted herself into a ball, trying to cover her exposed skin. "Get up, before I send in your sister."

With those mere words, Meli pounced out of the big bed, bounding over to her walk in closet. Amaya laughed to herself. These siblings had a weird yet heartwarming relationship.

Meli went inside the closet. At a first glance, you wouldn't think she was the daughter of a multi billionaire, by her clothing. She wasn't too big on fancy and glitzy garments, but more of a subtle and refined look.

Meli took out an oversized ecru cardigan, navy camisole, a pair of white baby platform pumps, and long white stockings. She just couldn't find one of her pleated skirts… The only black skirt she could find was a mini skirt. She didn't like it, but it would do for today.

* * *

Meli entered the dining room, seeing her sister in her wonder woman pajamas and fluffy slippers, sipping a latte. She looked up at Meli from her phone.

"Want an orange?" Nani asked. Meli quirked an eyebrow at her sister.

"Sure…?" Meli replied, waiting for Nani to pass her an orange from the fruit bowl next to her.

"Oh sorry, but you specifically told me not to touch the oranges." Nani said, trying not to laugh.

"Wha-?" It took a moment to register what her sister said. "You came into my room to listen to me sleep talk?"

"Maybe…"

"Why?" Meli said in a whiny tone.

"Because," Nani started, walking to her sister, cupping Meli's face in her hands. "I had to make sure my darling little sister got to sleep alright."

"Oh you don't need to worry about me." Meli said innocently. The two pulled away from each other smiling. "How did it go last night, by the way?"

"It was pretty good. They're great, just not like my hoalohas back home." Meli nodded her head in response. The people here were great for the most part, but they would never replace the beloved friends back in Kauai. "Enough of sad reminiscing! You need to get ready for school." Nani said looking over her sister. "First of all, we need to do something with your hair. Come with me!" Nani said, dragging Meli into the foyer and up the stairs.

Nani set Meli down on the velvet chair in front of her vanity. She began to brush it out, getting out every last tangle.

"I'm thinking we should get rid of this part you have." Nani said, indicating the far side part Meli currently had. Meli tugged at her hair.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"Well, first off. You have gorgeous eyes that you never show. Second, it would show off some of the high lights and low lights you have." Nani said, beginning to part her little sister's hair closer to the middle.

Meli pondered the thought.

"Okay."

"Good, 'cus I already started!"

In less than ten minutes, Meli's hair had been brushed out completely, leaving it super shiny, and was tied into two low pony tails with thin light blue ribbons tying them together.

"I look like a doll," Meli said rolling her eyes at her reflection in the mirror.

"A _very_ beautiful doll," Nani corrected her. Meli couldn't suppress the small pink blush that lit up her face.

* * *

Meli arrived at the prestigious school with much time to spare. Like her mother always said: Early is on time, on time is late, and late is unacceptable. Which, to Meli, seemed pretty accurate.

She made her way through the halls, which were pretty much vacant of any other students. Meli got to homeroom, turning out to be the only people there aside form one other girl with her nose in a book.

She sat down in her seat, taking out her sketch book and pencil, drawing the golden gate bridge on the back cover.

She lost track of time, the class filling up with other people by the minute. But she paid no mind.

She twirled the pencil in her delicate fingers.

Suddenly, there was a small pressure on both of her shoulders.

She jumped at the sudden contact, turning around. The twins. Of course. They laughed. She smacked them both with her notebook.

"Ow, geez."

"Don't scare me like that." She said.

"Aw, you were scared?"

"Not so much scared as surprised. Idjits…" Meli mumbled the last part.

"What was that?" They said. She quickly looked up at them, a small smirk playing her lips.

"Nothing you two should worry your pretty faces over." Meli said, with the tiniest hint of sass.

Both twins took their seats, Kaoru in front of Meli. Hikaru turned around to face the Hawaiian girl, causing her to raise her left eyebrow.

"What were you drawing by the way?"

"It's the Golden Gate Bridge, you un-cultured swine."

"Ouch," he said, clutching his chest. "That almost hurt."

"Why don't you slip into something more comfortable—like a coma, perhaps?" She muttered. She could feel the glare the older Hitachiin brother was giving her.

"Whatever…"

* * *

The day went by incredibly slow. And it didn't help that Meli's stomach was running on empty. She was currently faced down on her desk, her arms wrapped around her abdomen. She shifted her face to see the clock on the wall.

_Just 15 minutes, I can survive…_

She picked her head off the desk, resting her face on top of her interlocked fingers, elbows resting on the desk surface.

She kept her eyes on the front of the room, pretending she was paying attention. But she was daydreaming. About food. Shocker.

_Mmmm, I'm so HUNGRY! Cake sounds amazing right now. Like strawberry or pineapple coconut. Oh god, that sounds amazing! But so un-healthy. God, could time go ANY slower?_

Finally, after 15 minutes of agony, the bell signaling lunch came.

_Thank God!_

* * *

**So yeah, I kinda re-wrote some of this chapter, and am working on others.**

**Attention!**

**I have a friend who I dragged into the PHSHC fandom, and I asked her to read this story. I asked her what she thought and who she wanted Meli to end up with.**

**She said Kyoya Otori.**

**It took me a moment to prosess what she had said. I was so confused. I asked her why, and she said it was because he was all serious and stuff, and because Meli was nice and sweet and shy. But I still could not process why she would want them together. THEN, she said that she also thought Meli would go well with Tamaki. **

**O-O**

**I told her that he was a bit too eccentric for her, but I could kind of just barely see it. Just a bit... But not really.**

**So, be completely honest, who do you want miss Meli to end up with in the end? I may consider putting up a poll, but for now just comment what you think.**

* * *

_**Also, you may have noticed that I took out the whole different colored eyes thing. After a while of reading it though, I decided it was really dumb and un-necessary. So, she now just has single colored honey-brown eyes.**_

* * *

**Well, looks like that's a wrap. Sorry been hanging out with Flash too much.**

**Who got that reference?**


	10. Chapter 10 I feel like Alice

***Casually sits down sipping tea* Why hello there. Long time no see eh?**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN LIKE A MONTH! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**I honestly feel so bad right now guys. Spare me of harsh words, cuz tomorrow I have 3 ½ hours of freaking algebra! I mean why can't I just go to the library or something?**

**Enough about my sad algebra story! **

**Bmg20- thank you for the positive feedback! Glad you like it **

**Killjarkidranger- (did I spell that right?) Yay! Thanks!**

**Hetaliafan98- You are indeed correct. That was a Justice League reference! **

**Thanks for sticking with me through my severe Writer's Block.**

**You're all going to hate me more, but this chapter is really short and a bit of a filler chapter. *takes cover from angered people* I swear, the next chapter will be much longer and have more events!**

I decided against eating in the refectory today. Instead I made the decision to look around the grounds of the school.

I wandered around outside, admiring the gardens and cherry trees in bloom. A cool breeze went by, causing my skin to chill.

I eventually found myself in an enormous rose maze. I wandered around in the maze for a while, getting a small feeling of magic from the tall rose bushes.

I wasn't sure how long I had been wandering around in the roses, but it felt like quite some time. I pulled my phone from my bag, checking the time. I still had at least 40 minutes left till next period, and I still needed to eat my lunch.

I spotted a small white gazebo covered in ivy down the path. I sat on the small bench in the gazebo, taking my bento from my bag. I opened the lid off, picking up my chopsticks. Amaya had my chefs make me onigiri this morning along with Haupia, a traditional Hawaiian pudding my mom would sometimes make for us.

I guess I can't complain, but I do prefer the way mom cooked Haupia.

I finished eating in little time, and I decided to enjoy the fresh air just a little longer. I pulled out my MP3 and popped on my Jack Skellington headphones that Nani got for me.

My favorite song was playing; High School Never Ends, by Bowling for soup.

Whenever Nani heard this song, she would sing along in agony with how absolutely true it was. All the world does care about is who looks the best and who's with who. Sad, isn't it?

Anyways, as the song continued I took out my sketchbook and pens. Looking at my surroundings, I started drawing a girl in a puffy blue dress walking through a bizarre world of roses.

Ah, looks like my childhood got the best of me. Alice was one of my many favorite characters from when I was a kid. I loved reading through the books, and watching the movies. Oh the nostalgia.

I pulled out my phone again. Still 30 minutes to kill, and my hand was starting to get tight from gripping the pens. Packing up my bento and sketch book, and left the gazebo, going back down the path I was walking on before.

I wounded up at a dead end.

_Great. Now I really feel like Alice._

I turned down another path a few feet back, going further into the rose maze. It seemed I was getting closer to the center rather than the exit.

I went to turn around and go back but I found myself at a dead end. I looked around trying to find some sort of path out. None except the one I was currently on. Maybe I could look over the walls. But there was no such luck.

The walls of the shrubbery were at least 7 feet.

And I was hopelessly lost.

Oh well. At least the blooming roses were beautiful.

I was more used to plumerias and hibiscuses, due to the fact that my dad owned a ton of tropical flower gardens worldwide.

I wonder what a rose lei would look like. Hmm….

My thoughts were interrupted by girl-ish giggling form the other side of the rose wall. Either the end of the maze was getting near, or there were other people in the maze as well as myself.

I quickened my pace, a sudden bit of hope finding me.

Well, I found an exit.

But I also found something else.

**Dun Dun DUUUUHHHHNNNN! Ah please don't kill me for the cliff hanger.**

**Or the slow update.**

**Or the shortness of this chapter.**

**Or the fact that this chapter was a bit of a filler.**

**Anyways, I again apologize for the extremely slooooooooooooow update. Bad writer's block.**

**Please review, as I promise that if you do it will take a much shorter time for me to update!**

**Biiiiiieeeeeyyyeeeeeeeeeeee! **

**(anyone get that reference?)**


	11. Chapter 11 painting and photos

**Hello everyone! **

**Another extremely overdue update!**

**Let me explain.**

**See a few weeks ago, I was like, Hey maybe I should go home a write more today, but I was picked up early from school and I didn't know why. My dad and I are walking to the car and he says "Hey would you like to get on a plane?" "When?" "Today." "Where?" "To see mom." "Ummm sure...?" so yeah. And like every weekend (which is mainly when I can update) after that, I've been driving back and forth to see my mom (who lives like 700 miles away) and the thing is, is that i can' bring my laptop with me, cuz I kind of smaked the screen of it about a year ago, and the screen cracked, and I need a moniter with it to veiw stuff, soooooooo yeah.**

**Don't worry I'm getting a new one soon, so (hopefully) I can update when I'm traveling. ^-^**

**Quick heads-up: I updated chapter 1 today, so yeah. I didn't change anything major, just a few things here and there.**

**Ummmmmmm...**

** Baby platypus.**

**Yeah. I'm really weird.**

**So yeah, enjoy the story, and what not (don't forget to review ^-^)**

* * *

Girls dressed out in their yellow uniforms sitting around the pink blooming cherry trees. About four or five girls were sitting in groups together with some person in a kimono.

I looked closer at the people in the kimonos, slowly the answer coming to mind. _Oh, it's that host club thing. I think. Yup, there are the Hitachiin twins….oh and there's Haruhi….And the Blondie...Huh, I never got his name. Then there are a few others I didn't meet. Wonder what the kimonos are for._

I put my headphones back on from around my neck, and continued walking back to the main courtyard of the school.

A soft breeze went by, carrying cherry blossoms and petals through the wind. A cherry blossom smacked right into her face. She gently removed the baby pink flower from her face, letting the wind carry it off.

The breeze became slightly stronger. 'God it's cold. I should've worn a different sweater. Isn't supposed to be spring? I'm probably just to use to tropical weather.' Meli had gotten so caught up in her thoughts; she didn't realize she was walking straight into someone.

Meli stumbled back slightly. She immediately felt bad and apologized.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was walking. This entirely my fault. Here, let me help you."  
Meli bent down to help the person pick up their books.

"No, no. It's fine. It's kinda my fault. I had my music on too loud."

Meli looked up at the person. It was a girl with pure black hair pulled back into a French braid. She had the same headphones as Meli. Both of their eyes widened.

Then they laughed.

They both stood up.

"You're the new student in 1A right? Kealoha Meli, is it?"

"Yup, that's me."

"I'm Tanaka Miné, by the way. You can just call me Miné, though. I sit in the back of the class with one of my friends. Did you already eat lunch? You can come sit with us in the art room if you want."

"I already ate," Meli said pointing to her bento. "But I would love to see the art room! And meet your friend if that's okay."

Miné's face lit up into a big smile.

"Absolutely!" Miné grabbed Meli's hand and ran up the steps to the open doors. "Come with me!"

"And who are you?" Meli mumbled underneath her breath, reffering to one of her favorite fandoms.

Miné stopped, and turned around to face her.

"I'm…the…Doctor, who comes to save to day! From a planet and time far, far away!" Miné started.

"Just the doctor who moves through time unseen…"

"In my wibbily wobbly timey whimey machine!" They both finished together. Another burst of laughter filled the hallway.

"You and I are going to get along just fine!" Miné said with a grin.

* * *

The two girls eventually made their way to one of that art rooms.

Behind an easel was a brunette girl, a messy paint covered shirt in place of her uniform, and a palette of paints in her right hand. She popped her head out from behind her easel, a smile decorating her round face.

"Miné-chan! Who's this?"

"Umiko, this is Kealoha Meli. She's in 1A with me. Kealoha-san, this is Kimura Umiko. She's in class 2A."

Umiko walked over to Meli happily, outstretching her hand. But she realized it was covered in paints and retracted her hand laughing.

"Sorry Kealoha. I would shake your hand, but as you can see, I would cover you in my oil paints."

Meli smiled.

"What are you painting Kimura sempai?"

"Oh, no need for being so formal, just call me Umiko!" Umiko said leading Meli to the canvas her easel was on. "I've been working on a kind of oceanic scene. I just suck at painting the waves. I haven't been to my family beach for a while, so I'm not sure I remember quite what it looks like." She finished, a small sweat drop visible on her.

"Oh," Meli said pulling out her iphone. "I have some pictures of Hanelei Bay on here. I know it's not the same as Japanese beaches, but maybe you could use it a reference." Meli said handing her phone to Umiko.

Umiko's eyes widened as she flipped though the pictures. Miné peeked over Umiko's shoulder looking at the phone screen.

"Wow. Did you go on vacation there?"

"No. I'm from the area of Hanelei bay. I moved here from Kauai."

"Just wondering, why would you want to move here? Hawaii is like paradise!" Miné asked.

"Well… there's a huge difference between living there and just visiting the islands." Meli said. Umiko nodded her head in response.

* * *

"It must be beautiful there." Miné said as her and Melie walked to their next class.

"Huh?"

"Hawaii. Is it as beautiful as people say?"

"I guess." Meli said. "People kinda think that if you live in Hawaii, that life is a breeze, hanging out on a surfboard all day, shaking your hips. That we're immune to life's tragedies. A permanent vacation. Families less f-ed up, heartbreaks without pain. Just…Goodness, sorry I've been rambling on and on!" Meli said, a sweat drop appearing.

"No, no, no." Miné said shaking her head. "I can tell you've needed a good ranting for a while. I don't know what for, but you just needed it."

Meli looked up at Miné, taking a deep breath.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Done.**

**I'm so sorry it's extremely late and crappy and short. I just felt like that I should take some advice from a reviewer.**

**And after reading it again, I kinda realized that making Meli automatically friends with the hosts is kinda cliche. So, now she has other friends. **

**Don't worry I will write more on the host club and Meli bonding time! **

**Hugs for everyone.**

**You totally know I added in a reference to the Doctor Who musical ;)**

**Meli is 'a bit' of a nerd.**

**Till next time!**

**By everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12 Study hall doesn't suck

**Okay. I feel like a worst person in the world right now. You guys are amazing if you're reading this right now. I feel horrible for not updating, or just putting an A/N, and for that you guys all deserve a thousand apologizes.**

**So, here is the WAY overdue update. I promise I will try better on updates, just not as often as when I had started out.**

**Please try to stick with me through this. I'm back in school, I recently moved, and I'm in the fall play at school.**

**So yeah, I'm going to be pretty busy!**

**Thank you again if you took the time to read this!**

**And here is the overdue update!**

* * *

The rest of the day, oddly enough, went by smoothly. Of course, she did end up a bit lost, but most of the students were nice enough to redirect the directionally confused girl.

Her last class was a study hall, in which the sensei didn't really care what they did. Taking advantage of the situation, Meli popped on her headphones and took out her sketchbook.

The song that immediately came on was '' I'm looking through you'. She loved the Beatles, having listened to them from when she was little.

Letting the music fill her ears, Meli took out her Rilakuma bear pen, opened the sketchbook to a clean page, and let the ink flow. Different stroke of the pen created different lines on the paper. She paused, looking at the clock. It had been only seven minutes. Meli looked down at the creation on the page. To be honest, she had no idea what she had planned on drawing out, but it looked nice. It was something like a fairy on a toadstool, but more Tim Burton-ish. The scraggly lines of hair, and the big round sunken eyes.

She liked it.

"That's really good!"

Meli nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden sound other than her music. Quickly regaining her composure, she turned to the source of the voice. It was a girl with jet black hair pulled into a top bun. Her skin was porcelain and perfect, and she had eyes the color of plain coffee. She was very beautiful overall.

"Thank you." Meli responded, taking her headphones off to not seem rude. The girl gave her a dazzling smile, and immediately sat in the empty seat next the Hawaiian girl.

"You're the new girl right? Kealoha-san?"

"You can just call me Meli." She said smiling. Her slight social awkwardness was kicking in, and she had no idea what to say next. She mentally hit herself for being so stupid.

"Oh! Where are my manners?! I'm Oshiro Kura! It's great to officially meet you!" Kura had a wide smile on her face, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Meli's face went a bit pink.

She had never been good with compliments from others, especially people she has just met.

* * *

Throughout study hall, Meli and Kura went into a deep conversation. About…anything really. Sports, food, clothing, celebrities, TV shows, music… you name it.

Then out of the blue…

"Ohmigosh! You should _totally_ join our singing group!" Kura said. Her eyes sparkled in joy. The question had taken Meli by complete surprise, for only a mere moment ago they were talking about boy bands. When Kura didn't get an immediate response, her voice piped up again. "The other day, when you first came, I heard you singing at the Host Club!" Meli's face went red at that comment and proceeded to bury her face in the sleeves of her cardigan. Kura laughed. "No! Don't worry. You're really good! I mean, I've never heard that song, but you really have an amazing voice!"

The Hawaiian girl peeked through her fingers. The girl next to her had a genuine smile on her lips and her cheeks were a bit pink. Meli let out a playful huff, moving her hands from her face, smoothing out her pigtails of hair.

"Thank you, Kura-san." Her face was still blushed, and she, again, mentally slapped herself for being stupid.

"So, were in in a singing group at your old school?"

"Some of my friends and I had our own singing group, but we weren't in choir. My cousins Lani and Lokela were, well are, youtubers, and had some really good sound equipment, so Celina, Lani, and I used the equipment to record our singing. I was normally soprano, Celina mezzo, and Lani alto."

Kura's face was covered in curiosity.

"Do you anything I can listen to?" Kura was practically jumping up and down in her seat, her coffee eyes wide.

"Yeah, of course!" Meli scrolled through her phone, before handing it to Kura. "Most of the songs we covered are in English, so I apologize in advance."

"No problem! Hmmmm," Kura hummed looking at the phone. "How about…this one!" Kura took the headphones, placing them over her ears. Her eyes got big, a huge smile covering her face. Her coffee eyes sparkled in excitement. "I _love _the Latin sound! This would really cool to dance to!" Due to wearing headphones, Kura spoke much louder than necessary, earning herself a few glances from fellow classmates.

Meli giggled, and put a finger to her lips, trying to indicate to Kura she had been really loud.

Mura began dancing around in her chair, causing the Hawaiian girl to laugh more. She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter. After a moment, Kura pulled the headphones off, a smile playing her lips.

"It's official! Kyoko and Suki need to hear this."

"Wait. Right now?"

"Yes right now! Class is over in-" The bell rent off. Kura's smirked. "Now." The two girls raced out of the room. Mainly because Kura was too excited to slow down, and Meli was afraid to get lost.

"Excuse me…sorry…COMING THROUGH!" Kura pulled Meli through the hallway filled with students.

Meli suddenly saw a pair of familiar faces in the crowd of people.

"Tanaka! Kimura!" Meli called out waving.

Miné and Umiko turned around. They smiled, giving Meli a small wave. However, Miné's smile disappeared looking just past Meli.

Meli could feel Kura's grip on her wrist suddenly tighten. Looking up, she saw the girl's lips pulled into a slight frown. Meli's face showed confusion.

As soon as the two were out of earshot from Miné and Umiko, Meli turned to Kura.

"Alright. I'm sensing tension." Kura glanced down at the shorter girl.

"I'll tell you later."

But being impatient, Meli raised her eyebrows and pouted her lips.

"You have such a cute pouty face." Kura let out a huff, and pushed back a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "She and I used to go out."

"Wait, you guys dated?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay. Well, what happened?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Kura straitened her posture. "Just one day, she stopped being affectionate, and we kind of drifted apart after that."

"That's too bad." Meli said, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

**So there it is! I still feel horrible for the REALLY long wait, and I'm SO SO SO sorry.**

**You are all amazing people, and deserve a visit to the Host Club, free of charge. :D**

**Thank you all, and please review and whatnot! 5 reviews to get the next chapter!**


	13. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

! SUPER IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE TO GET UPDATES ON THIS STORY!

Okay, so here this goes.

I'm so so so soooooo sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. So much has been happening this past year, and my life has been going through way too much.

Worry not my lovelies! I'm technically not abandoning it. This story is undergoing some revisions and major editing. I've realized how cringe-worthy my writing is looking back at it. I've decided that I'm probably going to move this story over to Wattpad for a couple of reasons. 1) It's a bit easier to write on Wattpad because I can write from my phone, and 2) the laptop I'm writing this message from is kinda old and very slow, and I'd prefer to not have to carry it around everywhere just to update my story. Also, has a tendency to eat my documents, so I have to re-upload all the chapters that I want to fix and edit, which gets a bit annoying when I want to edit it on a different computer.

So with that being said, this story will still be on this site, but it won't get updated. I'm rewriting it on Wattpad (currently working on chapter one). My laptop doesn't have the documents for it anymore, I think I may have deleted them a while ago when I was cleaning my computer out so…

It's not published yet on Wattpad as I am writing this, but hopefully by the time you see this it will be up! It should be under the name "_Aloha Ouran" _by _SpiritofImagination. _

I'm not sure if anyone still reads this story here so maybe I'm speaking out to an empty audience. Not sure.

Side note… HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD OF MOANA? Oh my gosh, I'm so freaking excited for that movie to come out, I heard about it like a year or so ago and I've been so hyped about it! And Lin Manuel Miranda wrote music for it and it makes me so happy to hear his voice in the trailer, and Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson is in it, and the girl that plays Moana Auil'i Cravalho is so amazing and adorable OHMYGOD I CAN'T EVEN! YAY!

If you read this whole thing you are amazing, sorry for my little blurb at the end there.

-Spirit of Imagination


End file.
